The Naked Truth
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Jane is having issues of getting an image of a naked Maura out of her head.
*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **This is my first fanfiction with these ladies solely I do have a kind of cross over series with them and the Criminal Mind ladies in that section called Joy, Scars, Fear. With that said this is a stand-alone one shot… I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter One

It was a lovely spring day in Boston the temperature was supposed to get in the upper sixties with full sunshine. Jane was smiling drinking her second cup of coffee on the drive into work. She was in such a good mood after making an arrest in the Murdock case yesterday that she decided to listen to the radio since she didn't have to ponder over a crime scene in her head on the way to work.

She was surfing through the channels until a talk show subject perked her interest. A right-wing politician was trying to get enough signatures to overturn Massachusetts same sex marriage law. He was saying things like "it will confuse the children" and "how would a boy growing up in a two-mom house hold grow up to be a man."

Jane was laughing as the host as he made fun of the man in subtle comments and questions, "How did you grow up to be a man since you were raised in a single mother home?"

She only heard one more comment before she pulled in front of BPD which she wished she never did because it messed with her head later that day. The politician said, "It's going to become confusing for people."

"Confusing how?" The host asked.

"Say you accidentally walk in on someone changing of the same sex will they think you want to have sex with them? Will our children be tormented if this happened to them wondering if they are gay? It's not like in our day of just saying sorry or excuse me and going on."

"I think you or being a little extreme there…" Jane stopped the car and shook the show off as the man being a nut. She needed a refill of coffee for the start of the day's paperwork. Seeing Maura's car, she decided to be nice and get her friend a cup of Chia tea when she got her refill. She hoped the doctor was here early to finish her report so she could finish her own today as well.

When she got to the basement she looked in the doctor's office but Maura wasn't there nor in the morgue so she went to the locker room and stopped cold in her tracks as she saw the M.E. in the process of putting her dress back on from changing out of her scrubs.

"Jane…I didn't hear you come in. Do you need something?"

"Um…no I brought you some tea. I'll set it in your office."

"Thank you… Do you mind zipping me up?"

Jane had to tell her feet to move and her head to act normal. "Sure…there you go. Well I am going. Your tea will be in the office." Jane said as she calmly bolted from the locker room before her friend asked her to wait on her. Maura was confused by Jane's behavior but shrugged it off as maybe a bad night's sleep. She made a mental note to inquire later on the detectives sleeping patterns she hated when Jane had trouble sleeping.

Jane put the tea on her friend's desk and practically ran to the elevator hitting the up button trying to escape before Maura thought about her behavior and came out and interrogated her as to why she was acting like a stupid teenager who just saw someone in their underwear. "Get a grip Rizzoli you've even changed in front of her before. Damn radio show." She chided herself as she got on the elevator to go up to the bull pen.

Making it to her desk Jane sat down and was drinking her coffee when Frost came in with a case box. "Hey Jane… what are we supposed to do with these…" He asked as he placed the open box on her desk. "…you think maybe Korsak and I can split them up between us unless you want a few for light reading?" Jane looked in the box unsuspecting that she was being set up for a joke by the young detective. Inside was a bunch of playboy magazines with one open to the center fold that they had pulled from a crime scene. She looked in and then back at the man with a glare as he grinned from ear to ear.

Korsak walked in about the time Jane looked up from the box back at the man, "Ut oh…better run Frost that is the look of death."

"Come on Jane I was just messing with you."

"Get them out of my face and off of my desk." She growled "…and just for that you get to do the reports on the Murdock case that I was prepared to do today because I was in a good mood before I came to work." The man moved the box but was still grinning enjoying the prank.

XXXXX

Jane looked at the clock and it was 10:30 am thankfully she had managed to throw herself into paperwork and erased her mind of one Maura Isles in her underwear until she heard the familiar clicking of heels coming from the elevator. "Shit" was said under her breath. It took all of a half a minute for those same heels to stop at her desk. Normally Jane loved when the day was broken up by a little chitter chatter with her best friend but today she couldn't look at her let alone talk with her.

"Jane…Here is the Murdock file. I was surprised you didn't ask for it this morning."

"Thanks I was just waking up and all and it slipped my mind." Jane said barley looking up from her desk. "What had you here so earlier in scrubs?" She asked trying to play her discomfort off.

"Oh…" Maura smiled and sat down and crossed her legs beside Jane who was dying on the inside. "I had to re-examine one of Dr. Pike's autopsies it was a spur of the moment request from the Governor."

"Figures"

"Be nice."

"That was the nicest thing I could say at the moment Maur." She said but continued in her head "with those smooth tan legs sitting by my leg." "Wait…what the hell? Where did that come from and when did she get a tan it's been freezing for months? Pull it together Rizzoli she is looking at you funny."

"Jane…Jane…are you okay?"

"Oh…yeah I just remembered I have to go to the vet and pick up some stuff for Joe Friday on my lunch hour."

"Would you like some company? It's Wednesday and I know its meatloaf day at that diner by the vet's office you like and I enjoy their salad okay."

Jane felt like a heel but there was no way she could spend an hour with Maura. "No I need to take care of some other personal things but thanks for the offer." She said as she stood and started towards the elevator. She heard Korsak, "Frost and I are going to the Dirty Robber if you want join us." She never heard the answer because she bolted into the elevator the moment it opened up.

XXXXX

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when she managed to step foot into her apartment. She was able to stay ahead of Maura at work so she didn't have to see her again that day but the texts the doctor was sending were making her feel really bad.

She hated lying but how does one say "I can't look at you because all I'm seeing is you there naked in my mind." She went to the refrigerator and grabbed two beers. Downing the first one as a nerve antidote and the second one was a chaser to the first.

"Come on Jane…what is wrong with you? This is absolutely crazy." She told herself as she sat to watch the Red Sox game. "Watch the game…drink some beer…sleep then tomorrow everyone will be back in clothes, I hope."

Jane fell asleep in the seventh inning after a six-pack knocked her out but was wide awake by the tenth inning after the dream/nightmare of Maura doing an autopsy completely naked jolted her wide awake, sober and needing a cold shower.

Chapter Two

Jane was driving into work Thursday morning in a foul mood and in total silence. She had her big mug of coffee and bags under her eyes. She parked and to her agony Maura pulled in next to her smiling.

"Good morning Jane."

"Morning Maur…" She said not meeting the doctor's eyes.

"Jane…" Maura walked up to her and lifted her chin so she could see Jane's face. "You are not sleeping again you have periorbital puffiness."

"Preob who…"

"Periorbital puffiness…" She said pointing under Jane's eyes, "... dark circles under your eyes. Cucumber slices on them is a wonderful way to reduce the inflammation.

"Yeah… I'll put one of your cucumber treatments on my list today…right after my interrogation pedicure."

"You are displaying irritability. Are you having nightmares again?"

"No…yes… kind of…" She shifted from one foot to the other, "I got to get inside Maura I'll text you later."

"Jane…" Maura called after her, "I'm here for you…talk to me." She said to Jane's back as the detective entered BPD. She decided that it must really be something bad because Jane always came to her when she had nightmares but she also knew trying to get whatever it was out of her friend before she was ready was like holding nitroglycerin so she would give her some space for now.

Jane felt like gum on the bottom of Korsak's shoe hearing Maura pleading for her to talk to her. She needed help but there was no one she could talk to so she bit everyone's head off until lunch.

XXXXX

"Hey Jane you want to catch some lunch?" Frost asked looking at his watch.

"Where are you going?"

"That deli around St Joseph's has been calling my name for hours I woke up thinking about it."

"Sure…" She said but thinking "He woke up think about hot pastrami on rye. I wished I woke up thinking about a Ruben instead of hot Maura by the autopsy table in the buff."

They parked across from the church and got out. Jane just stood and stared at the church doors.

"You coming Jane"

"Hum…oh..." She shook her head no, "…go ahead Frost I got something to take care of. Better yet can you let Korsak know I'm going to take the rest of the day as a personal day?"

"Sure…you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Do you need a ride back?"

"No, you go ahead I'll manage." She yelled back as she crossed the street and headed to the church doors.

XXXXX

"You are back. Where's Janie?" Angela asked Frost as he came into the café.

"She's taking a personal day for the rest of the day."

"Is she sick?"

"Is who sick?" Maura asked as she joined the two's conversation.

"Jane…and I'm not sure… we parked in front of St. Joseph's to go get lunch and she looked at the church and told me to go ahead and get lunch without her and to tell Korsak she was taking the rest of the day off as she went into the church."

"JANE WENT TO CHURCH?" both women said in unison.

"Yeah…I thought that was weird too."

"This is serious…she only goes twice a year after I guilt her into it… and that's Christmas and Easter." Angela said worriedly.

"She isn't sleeping I noticed and asked about it this morning but she shut me out."

"Maura, she always comes to you when she has nightmares."

"I know Angela but whatever it is… it has her all bottled up. Maybe talking to a priest will help."

"Honey…Janie doesn't speak to priests. I'm not sure what she's doing but I can bet the farm it's not talking to a priest."

XXXXX

Jane went and lit a candle and dropped an offering in the box. She then went and sat in a pew in the middle of the church and looked around. "God don't mean to interrupt you…I know your busy and all but I got to talk with someone. I can't keep thinking about my best friend naked. That damn…oops sorry…that blame radio show put it in my head and now I can't look at her without seeing all those curves and beautiful porcelain soft skin…"

"Jez…you idiot your talking to God about her body." She thought, "At least I'm telling him that he did an amazing job." She looked up, "But why did you have to make her so beautiful. I'm in trouble here I need help. Why I'm I talking to you…we already talked about this before when I was twelve…remember the issue with Mandy Peterson and she moved that spring. That wasn't what I asked for you know and I don't want Maura to move and I'm not asking to be changed into a boy this time either… I like being a girl…just clear my mind of her body…amen."

XXXXX

Maura was sitting on her couch drinking a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon thinking about Jane and her unusual behavior. They had court together tomorrow and were supposed to ride together but she wondered if that was going to happen. Drinking the rest of the liquid in her glass she text Jane.

 _Are we still riding together to court tomorrow?_

She waited for the reply to the ice breaking text.

 _Do you mind just meeting there…please?_

Maura tried not to put emotion into the text but she was beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong.

 _No problem…Jane…I'm here for you._

She waited for an answer holding her breath unconsciously.

 _I know Maura…I need some time is all._

Maura had to ask.

 _Have I done something wrong?_

The answer was immediately.

 _God no…I'm just being a jerk and I can't stop it at the moment._

Maura laughed but still was worried.

 _Okay… see you tomorrow...the light will be on if you need to come over tonight._

 _Thank you…_ was the reply.

She couldn't resist one last text.

 _Goodnight Jane…sweet dreams._

 _You too…_ Was the answer.

Maura decided that she would give Jane tonight but she wasn't going to let her friend out of their planned Friday night movie night. She just couldn't stand seeing the woman in so much distress.

Chapter Three

Jane stepped into her apartment after a tortious day of being in a small court room with one Maura Isles who was fully clothed for everyone else except for her. She grabbed Joe Friday up and took her out to pee.

"Come on Joe pee already." The little dog was going around in circles picking her spot.

"You know yelling at her never works Jane."

She froze looking at the dog knowing that the voice speaking was one Maura Isles who she had been tormented in seeing naked all day sitting either up on the witness stand or beside her.

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

"It is Friday night which means it is movie night and it's your turn to pick. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…yeah it is Friday isn't it." she said smiling but panicking on the inside.

"You okay Jane?" Maura inquired with a concerned expression.

Jane knew she couldn't cancel on Maura it wouldn't look right…of course nothing looked right at the moment where she was concerned. "I'm fine…why don't you go on up and I'll be there after Joe picks her spot."

"I'll change into my yoga pants which are more comfortable and order the pizza then."

Maura notice Jane's posture stiffening when she said she was going to change but decided to fore go it until the woman made it back upstairs.

"Kill me now." Jane thought as the pictures of Maura shimming out of the tight blue dress she was currently wearing exposing soft… "Stop it." She yelled at herself as the little dog barked at her letting her know she was finished. "Now you hurry…traitor." The little dog just looked up at her like "what." Jane picked the dog up and went inside and sat on the bottom step trying to delay the inevitable inquisition that was going to go on in her apartment. She waited for at least ten minutes hoping that Maura would be fully clothed when she went back into her apartment but it really didn't matter clothed or not she would be naked in her mind. "Come on Joe let's go face the firing squad at least there is beer up there." She said to the dog as she made her way up.

Maura was coming out of Jane's bedroom when she walked in and put the dog down. Joe went and barked around Maura in a happy greeting. "Well hello to you to Joe." Maura said bending down and petting the dog allowing her shirt to fall forward exposing her cleavage. Jane froze starring for a few moments but then started rubbing her face with her hands to try and clear her mind of the image burned into her eyes. Maura caught a glimpse of what was happening and finally had a vague idea of what was going on with her best friend and smiled to herself. "This is going to be a tricky autopsy one wrong move and I'll lose the whole body." She thought to herself. "I ordered the pizza what movie are we watching?" Maura asked trying to help her friend move from off the closed door.

"I do not care you pick something I'm going to go and change out of work clothes after I get a beer do you want one?" She asked as she got one out and started downing it.

"No thank you I brought a bottle of red wine for myself."

"Okay…be back in a moment." She said as she took her beer and went to the bedroom.

Maura was sitting on the couch drinking her wine when Jane finally got up enough guts to come back into the living room. She went to the refrigerator and got another beer knowing she wasn't intoxicated enough for this conversation that was about to be had. She picked up the bottle of wine and refilled Maura's needing her friend to be more intoxicated as well. She came around and sat on the opposite side of the couch as Maura and just looked at the dark screen of the TV. "This wasn't a good sign her friend hadn't even turned the box on meaning she also had the remote hid behind her back so they would have to talk instead of being distracted by the TV." Jane thought to herself. She knew Maura was giving her a moment to speak if she wanted to…she opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing would come out.

"Jane…" Maura said in a soft tone as she watched her friend battle the demons. "…close your eyes and act like I'm not here and talk." Jane turned her head and looked at the loving eyes of her best friend and stood up abruptly, "That's just it…you are here and that's the problem." She said as she downed the rest of her beer and went to get another. Maura was thankful that she had seen Jane looking at her cleavage or the comments would have stung and she might have acted impulsively. But she gave Jane the space between the living room and the kitchen.

Jane opened the beer and looked out the window with her back towards the living room, "Maur… it's not you… it's me. I woke up Wednesday in such a good mood. We made an arrest in the Murdock case and I listen to this damn radio show on the way in to work and this dumb right wing guy was talking about same sex marriages confusing children and then he said something about what if a kid walked in on a friend changing…that the kid would wonder if he or she was gay unlike his day where they wouldn't have thought anything about but just said excuse me and went on about their business."

"That's a warped thought pattern Jane."

"I agree and was laughing as the host really made fun of the guy's views but then I bring you tea and see you changing in the locker room…and the guys words were still in my head. Now every time I see you all I see… is you naked and it's messing with me. I'm so sorry Maur…"

"Jane…that is what has had you running to talk to a priest about?"

"No…I do not talk to priests. I was talking to God asking him to get the naked images of you out of my head. I was desperate…I couldn't talk to anyone about this just like when I was twelve." Maura finally understood. Jane had a Pandora's Box and the radio comments coupled with the locker room viewing opened the locked box. Now she was dealing with Jane the adult but with the fears and emotions of Jane at twelve.

"Tell me about a twelve-year-old Jane's prayers." She knew to help Jane now she needed to hear the fears of Jane then.

The woman still had her back to her friend as her normally stout shoulders slumped forward towards the window. "My best friend was Mandy Peterson at the time. We did everything together hockey, softball, and homework. She came over just before Christmas and one night after everyone was in bed we sneaked down stairs to shake presents. When we went under the doorway together she looked up and saw the mistletoe and kissed me on my lips. It was the first time I had ever been kissed and my stomach felt like there was a colony of butterflies flying around in there.

I had been to church enough and even listened some to know girls weren't supposed to be kissing each other but it felt amazing. I prayed every Sunday that God would help me stop remembering that night or to change me into a boy so my love for Mandy would be right."

A flash of a memory went through Maura's mind of Jane saying "I would be the guy" when they were talking about what kind of women they would like if they liked women during a case where they went undercover at the lesbian club Merch. Everything was now coming together and she knew how to help her friend. She hated hearing the pain that was locked away for so many years.

"I prayed and prayed but nothing until her grandfather got sick and the family move to Arizona that spring. I didn't want her to move but just for God to change me. I told him yesterday that I didn't want you to move but I asked him to take these images away and yet it hasn't happened.

I'm so sorry Maur. I know it sound's childish and I even tried to do what I thought you would tell me to do. Like just let my imagination look at you naked hoping that it would get bored after the excitement wore off but it got worse."

"How did it get worse Jane?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this… it's so…"

"Jane… Close your eyes and keep them closed."

Jane did as she was told and jumped when she felt Maura's hand on the small of her back. "Keep them closed and I'm going to turn you to facing me but keep your eyes closed…okay?"

"K"

Maura turned Jane by her shoulders so she was now facing her. "Jane... how did it get worse…tell me." She said softly with no judgment in her voice.

"When I looked at you I wasn't bored but…" she paused because words would come out.

"…but what." She asked and held Jane's hand trying to give her friend strength to tell her even though she had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

"I found myself wanting to touch you." She admitted in a defeated voice as a tear escaped her closed eyes.

Maura reached up and wiped it away, "Keep your eyes closed. Was the way you wanted to touch me like this?" She asked as she took Jane's hand and placed it on her naked breast. Jane's knees almost buckled at the warmth and softness of the breast in her hand. She could feel the nipple starting to stand out.

"Maura…if I open my eyes… are you standing there naked?"

"Yes I am." Her knees buckled slightly again as she breathed in deeply. "Jane humans are mammals meaning they are of the animal kingdom and have instincts such as hunger and sexual drive. At puberty, it is normal for everyone to be curious about bodies of the opposite sex as well as the same sex.

With that said humans are also a three part being and need mental stimulation as well as a spiritual belief system of some sort. Your Catholic upbringing has a strict view on sexual behavior that can cause shame in the basic instinct of being human. Granted those beliefs help in health care even today because of infections because they place boundaries on partners and ways of sexual release but cause untold mental and emotional sicknesses."

She watched as Jane started to relax some. "Have you ever thought God didn't change you because you were made the way you were supposed to be and that your feelings were okay?"

No response…

"…and as for your prayer today. I am not going anywhere and I am flattered that you imagined me naked and I want you to touch me and feel me."

Slowly Jane brought up her other hand to Maura's other breast and opened her eyes and looked into loving accepting eyes. She leaned down and caught Maura's lips in a soft kiss that had the doctor sliding her arms around Jane's neck pulling her in closer.

They pulled away when air became important. "Jane… can I see you naked?"

Jane lifted her t-shirt up over her head taking her sports bra with it. She noticed Maura's eyes growing darker as she licked her lips subconsciously. Then she pulled her sweats off with her underwear and took Maura's hands and placed them on her stomach so the woman would know it was okay to touch her too. Maura knew that Jane was nervous from the shivering of emotions so she slid her arms around to her back pulling their naked bodies together so they both felt the warmth and softness of skin. Jane moaned and had a sharp shiver run down her spine.

"You okay Jane?"

"Perfect…You are so perfect."

"No, I'm not but thank you."

They stood there basking in the new feelings and atmosphere.

"Maur…"

"Hummm…"

"I want to…but I do not know how…"

"Shhh…" She said as she broke apart from the embrace and took Jane's hand and led her to the bedroom.

She motioned for Jane to lie down on the bed and she crawled in on top of her. Jane was shivering. Maura just put her arms around the woman and laid her head in the crevice of her neck until she became comfortable with all her feelings.

"Sorry…"

"Jane… don't apologize…you are about to be made love to by a woman which will feel different than with a man and very well maybe the most intense thing that you have ever felt to date. I am going to go painfully slow so you can stop me if it gets to be too much. I'm going to need your input as I explore and find what you like though."

"K"

"…and Jane everything I'm doing and you are feeling is natural and we are consulting adults and doing this from hearts of love. Remember God is love according to the Bible…so if we love each other then there should be no shame."

"I do love you Maur… more than I thought humanly possible."

"…and I love you Jane." She said as she started to kiss the woman's neck until soft moans were coming from parted lips.

Maura lifted up and caught those lips in a loving kiss as she slipped a hand down and started massaging a breast and smiling as it was pressed into her hand for more pressure. She took that as a cue to move down and administer pleasure by placing her mouth over a taut nipple.

"God…that…that feels so good," Jane said as she put her hand behind Maura's head.

After several moments making sure Jane was comfortable with all her touches she decided to try and go to the center of pleasure on the beautiful woman beneath her. Slowly rubbing abdominal muscles going slowly further down with each stroke she made it to Jane's arousal. The first touch caused the detective to shiver and grab the sheets around her breathing in hard. "Jane…"

"I'm okay…just wow…"

Maura smiled and thought "you haven't felt wow yet," as she entered Jane.

"God…so good," Jane moaned out pulling the sheets harder.

Maura started a slow rhythm and kissed Jane until she built to where breath was needed more. She just watched all of Jane's emotions through her eyes what time they weren't rolling in the back of her head.

"So, close…"

Maura started curling her fingers in the rhythm and gave light pressure to the woman's bundle of nerves causing Jane to fall off into ecstasy.

Recovering she smiled at Maura, "Wow. I have never… Wow."

Maura smiled and kissed her…Jane took that moment to flip them. Feeling bolder she started to mimic most of what Maura did with a few extra things she wanted to try. Maura was just thankful that Jane was a quick study because speech was a problem at the moment. Jane had reduced her vocabulary down to "Yes" and "don't stop."

Jane watched as Maura's orgasm over took her. When she recovered, she saw Jane looking at her? "What are you thinking?"

"That giving you an orgasm is the most amazing thing I have ever done."

Maura smiled and reached up and caught Jane in a kiss and pulled her down and covered them so they could rest hoping Jane would be able to sleep. They did fall in blissful sleep in one another's arms only waking up when the sun came through the window of Jane's bedroom.

Maura opened her eyes and found Jane starring at her with a smile. Smiling back, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. It was the best night sleep I have had in years."

Maura smiled loving the adoration she was seeing in Jane's eyes.

"I guess it just took you for that to happen."

"Jane…"

"No seriously…you and the naked truth" She said smiling then kissed her truth good morning.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Like I said at the beginning this is my first Rizzles where it's just them and not a cross over I hope I did them justly.**

 **The prayer that Jane said is a similar one that has come from my own mouth over 40 years ago, when I was a child. I turn 50 this month and guess nostalgia is setting in but I felt Jane would also have the same issues so there you have it the story behind the story. Thank God, it's getting better for our young people hopefully. Everyone needs the understanding that love is normal and God loves us all.**


End file.
